This invention generally concerns collapsible enclosures that can be appended to vehicles to provide additional living space and, in particular, the invention relates to collapsible enclosures that can be appended to a vehicle and that use, as a floor, a ramp that is adapted to provides egress from and ingress to the interior of the vehicle.
Vehicles of various types can be constructed so that living space can be created in association with the vehicle when the vehicle is at rest. In some cases the living space is created by expanding the living space that is already available in the vehicle. The living space can be created in a number of ways. In certain instances, for example, the living space is created by raising a collapsible structure that is appended to the vehicle.
Additionally, certain over-the-road vehicles are provided with ramps for the loading and unloading of equipment and the like and other smaller vehicles, such as motor bikes and off-road vehicles. Whether these over-the-road vehicles comprise recreational vehicles, for example, or vehicles designed specifically to carry cargo of one type or another, an area within the vehicle is provided where the equipment and the like, and the other smaller vehicles, can be stored. An access door or opening is provided in the body of the over-the-road vehicle through which the equipment or other smaller vehicles can be removed from and returned to the vehicle. In order to facilitate the loading and unloading of the equipment and smaller vehicles, a ramp can be provided between the access door or opening in the body of the vehicle and the surface on which the vehicle rests. Typically, the access door is located at the rear of the vehicle, although in some instances the access door can be located at the sides or front of the vehicle.